Bella Evans
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: I am Bella Evans this is my story of being reunited with my Nephew and helping him with his mission.


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

I am Bella Evans this is my story of being reunited with my Nephew and helping him with his mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I am Bella Daisy Evans. Eldest daughter. Then it was Petunia then Lily. Are parents were the most loving in the world. Petunia, Lily and I used to be close. Till I started doing weird stuff and so did Lily. A boy about four years younger than me named Severus Snape told Lily and I we were witches. The next day it was confirmed I was one as I got my Hogwarts letter from a woman named Professor McGonagall. She explained to my parents what I was. I was a witch. I asked if Petunia and Lily were and the Professor only said, 'Lily is she will get a letter when she turns 11'.

Lucky Petunia wasn't at the meeting or Lily. They were out with Severus. Mum told me not to tell Lily about being a witch because it should be a surprise to her.

I didn't agree but I was the eldest so I obeyed my mother and father. They told the Lily and Petunia I was a witch. Petunia started called me 'freak'. And didn't talk to me. Lily was excited for me.

When I got to Hogwarts it was amazing. I was sorted into Ravenclaw. That's how I started my Hogwarts education. I got good grades and was the best in our year. Lily and Severus joined me at Hogwarts in my 5th year. Lily was sorted into Gryffindor and Severus into Slytherin. I tried looking out for my little sister at Hogwarts but I was busy I had decided to become a curse breaker. So I was doing a lot of subjects to prepare myself for that career.

After Hogwarts I began training as a curse breaker. I didn't spend much time with my family other then Christmas and Lily's birthday. Petunia by then had gone off on her own.

I had completed my Curse Breaking course when our parents died. Petunia didn't go to the funeral but Lily and I did. Lily was engaged to marry James Potter. She asked me if I could walk her down the aisle because our parents were dead and Petunia wasn't talking to us. I agreed and stayed with Lily planning the wedding.

Lily and James had a baby boy in 1980 named Harry James Potter. I was godmother while James best friend Sirius was godfather. The last time I saw my sister she was happy Harry had just said his first word which was 'Mama'. Then that horrible night of Halloween when I lost my sister. I wanted so badly to take Harry in but Dumbledore said no. I never really got a reason. I was too upset to ask. After having to bury my sister and her husband I left the UK. I travelled learning more about curse breaker and also potion breaking. From the US. The years went on and I wondered what had happened to Harry but Dumbledore denied each of my requests to see Harry. I would ask every year and every year I got the same answer 'no'.

One the last time I asked was when Voldemort rise to power again. But Dumbledore said once again no and for me to stay in the states. I was depressed so I went to Forks and confused a Muggle I was his daughter. I wanted to see what a normal education was.

You know the story then Edward and I fell in love. At my birthday party he left. And so I was crushed once again.

It was close to Halloween when I realised I needed to fight to avenge my sister. So I disobeyed what Dumbledore said and returned to the UK. To find out both Dumbledore and Sirius were dead and Harry was one the run with a secret mission. Also learned that Voldemort had finally managed to take down the Ministry. So I went to Potter Manor which James had given me permission to enter. It had held all these years after his death. So that's where I am staying. I put up wards around the Manor that would stop even Voldemort himself from getting into it.

After some thought (A long time of thought) I decided to go to my sister's grave. I apparate to Godric's Hollow and go to the cemetery.

I put my hand on the grave of my sister on Christmas. When I hear people enter the cemetery. No one normally come in here. I look up still shaded by my cloak to see two people looking at graves. I step back into the shadows to watch. They couldn't be Death Eaters could they?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review<strong>


End file.
